louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sitys/Vote for Tyler
Hello members of the jury. First of all I would like to thank you all for an amazing season. I want to first recap quickly my strategies early on and the overall structure of the game and where I fit in that. Then I want to explain why the style of the game I played and the game I played overall is that which is deserving of sole survivor. Coming into this season it was my first ever survivor wiki and I knew that these communities can run small so I figured there may be some pre-existing relationships, but I would have to ignore them and play my game. So because I knew that there would be people who knew each other I felt the best approach starting out was to not put myself in the spotlight and make myself look useful (thus my effort in tribe challenges vs individual challenges). Once it got later into the game I was able to gain more leverage. Early on I just needed to make a few good connections and coast to merge. I found an idol with my first guess as well making me feel even more secure, especially with the amount of inactives. Another strategy for me early on was to avoid Kami Island. I know it may sound silly to avoid it but I did this to completely minimize my target in this game. Everyone wanted advantages so desperately in this game, but the fact of the matter is I never needed those advantages. Once merge hit then it was a different game. I had to develop or at least attempt to develop some sort of connection with people who were on a clear and opposite side from my own, but in order to have opportunities moving forward I would need to have a connection to that side. I had to reach out to people like Jake R., Andrea, Sim, Nicholas, and even Torsa. Once the sides were shown and the lines were drawn then it was from there that I felt most comfortable. I was able to keep in some big targets as well in order for them to pose as shields. The longer players like Nicholas, Chris, and Eva remained in the game then the longer I would as well. So even in the case that an idol was played correctly as it was before then the target would be someone like Chris instead of myself. The game of survivor is all about the position you are in and my game this time around revolved consistently putting myself in the best position possible. I wanted to ensure on every angle that I was set. I was able to have good graces with my side who valued me as an ally. Then be in good with some of the people on the other side for some votes. While at the same time everyone knows where I stood. I was even able to get information from the other side from sources on that side as well as Jake F. I knew that he was attempting to play both sides and I was going to let him as long as his loyalty remained to me (early on I knew it was when he let me know that they were voting for me when I played my idol). I knew what he was doing and if anyone was going to get caught for playing both sides it was going to be him so I positioned myself to prepare for that scenario as well. Overall I think I played a more successful game than the two that are sitting here with me. I was able to remain in a position where I wasn't deemed "the leader" but still maintained an influence on the game, mostly behind the scenes. This allowed others in my alliance to be targeted ahead of myself which in every scenario buys me at least 1-2 weeks which is all I need in this game. I never needed to win challenges thus showing my effort. In the early portions during the tribe challenges I was going hard and proving myself to be useful and then during the merge I felt so comfortable in my position that I never felt in danger enough of winning immunity so I never needed to win bad enough thus I never put forth that kind of effort. Going into ever tribal council I pretty much knew the outcome regardless of if I was on the wrong side of only one vote which was Eva who went home 3-2. Even then I had a pretty good feeling they were going home. Outside of that there was the Chris vote when he was idoled out and it was hard to prevent that. This shows that my strategy of keeping the players like Eva and Chris would pay off because I know I wouldn't be able to beat those two in the end. I was also able to focus on jury management, which meant sending the jurors to the jury with positive thoughts about me which is the best you can attempt to do for the jury. Now it is difficult to recap an entire survivor game so I did the best I could. I tried to keep it short enough so you guys don't get bored. If you have any questions or need any clarifications please ask when the questions page is made. And again I thank you all and thank you especially to the hosts, you guys have been amazing <3 Category:Blog posts